


Bubble Bubble Bath

by xbleeple



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Andy is intrigued why Sharon smells so damn good all the time.





	Bubble Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bathtub and Established Relationship
> 
> \--
> 
> Previously posted to tumblr

When they first got together he wondered how she smelled so good all the damn time. She spent plenty of money on her clothes and shoes, so it wasn’t suspect that she would invest in high quality perfumes as well. But the scent fluctuates. Some days are more floral than others, some have a hint of musk to them. It’s the same scent idea, but it changes.

Then he notices when he pseudo moves in with her after his blood clot that there are eight antique spouted bottles lined up along the side of the bath. All with slightly different colored liquids in them in varying levels of fullness. Curiosity gets the better of him and he opens one, taking a small sniff. Jasmine. He tilts his head slightly before putting it back and washing his hands.

He doesn’t actually ask about the bottles until the third time he stays the night. And when she immediately asks if he wants to help her draw a bath he’s intrigued and mildly aroused by the request. He sits on the toilet and watches as she carefully douses out different amounts of oil from the bottles onto the floor of the bath, giving each one a whiff before tipping her wrist. There’s three that she puts back after consideration. Once she’s done she plugs the drain and starts the hot water. While the tub fills she clips her hair up and undresses before sinking into the hot steaming water.

His attention has been glued to her nude figure until the scent that filters into the air as she agitates the water a little bit more catches him off guard. It smells just like her. She grins as she sees the dots connecting in his mind, explaining that when she was younger she used to be a serial perfume purchaser. But once she had the money she’d started purchasing individual oils and making her own concoctions. It took her a while to figure out a rhythm and hone her hand but she’d successfully been doing it for almost 15 years.

So when he presents her with a bottle of honeysuckle oil for her birthday it’s all she can do to smile and slowly pull him back towards the bathroom by his suspenders.


End file.
